At the present time, there are no known devices in the prior art which may safely carry out a process for the separation of paper from the cardboard inner tube of logs or the like of toilet paper and/or paper towels that are manufactured for domestic use. Such difficulty arises from the fact that there are intrinsic diversities of the tube including various diameters and various lengths. These rolls, which are trimmings or side discards or remains from the precise cutting of an actual log or roll having a substantially constant diameter. These trimmings, also called selvages, may be of two or three sizes, but of uncertain length and for this reason it has been preferred to work these remnants by hand, given the considerable value of cellulose-rich white paper remnants which may be recycled for the actual production of new material.
An object of the present invention is therefore that of resolving the problems related to the recovery of both the paper and the cardboard of any size and length, that are derived from an end or trimming and cutting operation.
These objects are achieved by the use of the machine described in the specification and in the claims attached to the present specification.
The machine of the invention, in addition to separating and recovering the paper and core from the cardboard inner tube of logs or the like of toilet paper and/or paper towels, executes a series of complementary preparation operations. Indeed, during the precise cutting operation of the paper rolls for domestic or sanitary use, the cutter conveys the pieces produced to the final packaging machines, while the trimmings, of uncertain length but largely similar to each other, are separated and normally sent to containers. According to the invention, the trimmings are conveyed to the principal conveyor of the machine of the present invention with simple conveyor belts or the like.